Nunca cambiarán
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Se había vuelto una adicción y eso a su esposa le molestaba y más cuando lo hacía frente a los niños. Pero la inocencia de la pequeña puede cambiarlo todo dentro la familia ¿No? SxM. Para Maru-senpai :D


**Ciaossu! *_* he hecho mi regreso triunfal (?) jojo =0= okno .-. se que deben odiarmo a mares por no actualizar y lo lamento DD8 enserio DX pero me han ocurrido varios problemas con la asdaffadgwu computadora que se fregó! DX asi que mientras se repara vere de actualizar lo que pueda de mi ipod T-T en fin... u_u**

**Les traigo el dia de hoy este One-shot *o* que algunas ya lo han de haber leido pero no supieron el final xD este fic es dedicado a Maru-senpai *-* aqui esta tu regalito x33 tarde Dx pero espero te guste xD Felicidades senpai :DD Oh :O y pasense a leer su fic "Memorias de Otoño" es supergenialoso *-* **

**En fin, seguimos hablando abajo(?) xD disfruten :o**

**DISCLAIMER: ya lo conocen u_u**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Se había vuelto una adicción y eso a su esposa le molestaba y más cuando lo hacía frente a los niños. Pero la inocencia de la pequeña puede cambiarlo todo dentro la familia ¿No? SxM<strong>

**~*~Nunca cambiarán~*~  
>~Capítulo Único~<strong>

Le dió una calada a su último cigarrillo de la segunda cajetilla del día, con su actitud despreocupada tomó asiento en el mueble de la sala y se acomodó tranquilamente. Su esposa le miraba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desaprobadora, suspiró y cerró sus párpados poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cintura mientras daba pequeños zapatazos continuos al suelo con su pie derecho.

Se inclinó para quedar a la altura del hombre que se encontraba en el mueble y le miró expectante.

Él por su parte se limitó a devolverle la mirada fija y cuestionó despreocupado.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-mencionó con fastidio después de unos minutos sosteniéndole la mirada.

La mujer suspiró nuevamente y con réplica añadió.

-Sí, te he dicho millones de veces que no fumes enfrente de los niños...-desvió su mirada hacia sus hijos que se encontraban en la habitación de enfrente.-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo afuera, en la azotea, ¡en el baño, mientras meas, o donde sea! Maldita sea...-masculló con enfado la mujer de ojos jade y cabello rubio cenizo irguiéndose de nuevo para volver a mirar a su esposo, esta vez con más molestia.

El hombre peliblanco -que no precisamente era por la edad- y ojos carmesíes bufó unos cuantos insultos y se levantó del sillón de la sala.

-¡Bien! ¡Me largo!-exclamó con enfado y tomando sus llaves se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.-Voy afuera en donde nadie me este dramatizando por estupideces-abrió la puerta- Estar casado es una mierda...-y con esa despedida cerró la puerta de golpe.

La rubia cenizo estaba que explotaba en esos momentos, la verdad era que Soul había empezado con su adicción al tabaco antes de tener a sus hijos que, junto con Maka, hacían lo posible para que pudieran vivir lo mejor aunque les era un poco complicado. Su "casa" era un departamento, no precisamente el que compartieron en su adolescencia, éste era mucho más amplio y tenía dos habitaciones más de las que tenían anteriormente, las instalaciones estaban bastante bien; no caían las paredes, ninguna falla de tubería, etcétera, etcétera... Pero la cobranza era el problema.

Con niños en la casa los gastos eran mayores y no sabían si podían conservar el departamento.

Desde ahí, o mas bien antes, iniciaron los típicos problemas de pareja en matrimonio.

Primero estaba la adicción de Soul al tabaco; como decía, inició antes de que tuvieran a su familia, poco tiempo después de casados.

Al imbécil de Black Star se le ocurrió la idea de decirle a Soul que estaba bien, que era un adulto y que si se creía "cool" debía hacerlo.

El albino no se negó ni nada por supuesto, así que se le hizo fácil seguir aquel comentario de su amigo peliazul.

Fue ahí donde comenzó todo. Soul no dejaba el cigarrillo y eso le enfurecía a Maka, bastante. Era cierto que al albino le parecía divertido ver el rostro de su mujer enrojecido de la furia, pero llegó el momento en el que lo único que podía hacer era salir de su departamento y fumar para calmar sus nervios.

La mujer suspiró por enésima vez en el día, si algo sabía perfectamente era que su esposo era lo suficiente testarudo como para negarse a dejar el cigarro, aun así, ella insistía por si algún día lograba convencerlo de dejarlo en definitiva.

Los minutos/horas transcurrían, la ojijade movía sus dedos con nerviosismo encima de la mesa del comedor mientras veía el reloj de pared y unos recibos de gastos realizados en la mesa de centro.

-Maldición, Soul ya tardó bastante-maldijo mentalmente hasta que vio a una pequeña salir de su habitación con un peluche de oso en brazos.

Con inocencia se dirigió a su madre.

-Mama, ¿Donde está papi?-preguntó la niñita de cinco años de edad.

La mujer la vio fijamente y dedujo la inseguridad que tenía la pequeña al ver su rostro. Sonrió con tal de tranquilizarla y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a ella. La pequeña con cierto nerviosismo dio unos pequeños pasos y después de unos cuantos corrió a los brazos de su madre sintiéndose segura en ellos.

-Papá salió a ver unos asuntos, tranquila Kate, todo está bien.-contestó la mujer acariciando la coronilla de su pequeña albina de coletas. La niña era el vivo retrato de su padre a pesar de tener pequeños rasgos de su madre.

Maka le miró con una sonrisa tierna y la pequeña sonrió levemente como queriendo corresponder al gesto.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por un tipo como él...-se escuchó una voz infantil aunque algo más madura proveniente de un niño de diez años de edad encontrándose reposando en la puerta de su habitación de brazos cruzados y una mirada fría a través de esos ojos esmeralda.

La mujer le miró con algo de reproche como haciéndole burla y luego sonrió con calidez.

-Elliot...se que también quieres a tu padre...-dijo con dulzura-"conozco ese tipo de sentimientos"-pensó sonriendo melancólicamente; el pequeño rubio se parecía en cierto modo a ella cuando le mencionaban a su padre diciendo siempre...

-Yo no lo veo como uno...-replicó Elliot desviando la mirada hacia otra parte de la sala dejando ver un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

El niño no se esperó sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre ¿y por que no?, también el de su hermana pequeña. Abrió sus orbes esmeralda con sorpresa cuando sintió que lo tomaban en brazos por su madre.

-Elliot, Katherine, ahora regreso-dijo Maka con una sonrisa-no le abran a nadie hasta entonces-tomó sus llaves de la mesa-tampoco salgan de su habitación, no tardo...-y finalmente salió del departamento en busca de su marido.

Los pequeños obedeciendo se adentraron a su habitación y ahí se quedaron en la espera de sus padres.

-Nii-chan...¿de verdad no quieres a papa?-preguntó Katherine mientras se aferraba a su oso de peluche mostrando preocupación en sus orbes carmesí.

Su hermano le miró fijamente sintiendo algo de pena por su hermana menor. Torció su boca en señal de molestia y luego suspiró dando entender que se rendía.

-N-No lo odio...-desvió su mirada sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas.

La pequeña entreabrió su boca en señal de sorpresa y luego de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente.

.

Que lío era encontrar a Soul.

Buscó y rebuscó en todos los bares, tiendas, restaurantes, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte y eso le molestaba horriblemente.

Paró de golpe su búsqueda al acordarse que no había buscado en un último lugar. Al percatarse de ello corrió rápidamente de vuelta al edificio de su departamento.

.

Un albino fijó su mirada en aquel espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía, teniendo en sus manos una cajetilla de cigarros sin abrir.

Cuando salió de su departamento fue a la tienda más cercana y sin que nadie lo viera regresó a su edificio, subió las escaleras y se fue a la azotea donde solía pasar tiempo con su novia cuando apenas empezaban su relación y cambiaran de departamento.

-Sabia que estarías aquí...-se oyó una voz femenina bastante conocida para él.

-Pff, ¿después de haber buscado en toda la manzana?-contestó burlón ganándose el golpe de una muy enfadada esposa suya.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¡Los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti!-exclamó con furia la mujer rubia.

Soul simplemente no contestó nada, regresó su mirada a aquel atardecer, luego, ambos se sumieron en un muy incómodo silencio.

-¿Soul, realmente te importa tu familia?-rompió Maka aquél silencio después de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello?-preguntó el albino con enfado.-Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo, son mi familia-dijo con voz ronca.

-Aún así, no muestras interés en ello...-inquirió la rubia cenizo con un deje de nostalgia. En un último suspiro dejó escapar aquel estrés que le consumía por dentro.

-La vista de aquí es hermosa...-mencionó el albino ignorando algunos comentarios de su esposa.

-No intentes cambiarme el tema, Evans...-dijo la mujer con enfado.

Soul miró nuevamente el paisaje y luego de unos instantes posó su vista sobre su mujer con una mirada perdida en sus orbes carmesíes.

-¿Soul?-preguntó preocupada Maka al darse cuenta de la mirada de su esposo.

El albino no respondió, simplemente apretó fuertemente la cajetilla y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tomó fuerza en su brazo derecho y lanzó al aire aquella caja de cigarros.

-¿¡Soul!-exclamó la mujer impresionada. Su esposo sonrió torcidamente.

-Je, se siente bien, como quitarse un peso de encima-dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposa.

-¿Eh?-cuestionó confundida.-¿Esto es...definitivo?-inquirió con cierto aire de esperanza y sus orbes iluminadas.

-Si, quiero demostrarte que mi familia es lo más importante.-mencionó con una sonrisa.

A Maka se le iluminaron sus ojos y su esposo se alegró de ver aquel brillo de vuelta a sus ojos, como cuando fue el día de su boda.

-Te ves linda...-mencionó de repente el albino viendo fijamente a su esposa.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro pues hacía bastante tiempo que su esposo no le decía algo tan vergonzoso, aunque bueno, después de todo estaban solos.

-H-Hay que regresar a casa, los niños esperan-sonrió nerviosa.

-Si...-respondió el albino tomando de la mano a la rubia, la cual solo sonrió ampliamente.

.

-Mamá y papá ya tardaron... ¿No crees nii-chan?-comentó la pequeña albina de coletas.

-Tsk...-chasqueó la lengua el mencionado en señal de molestia.

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la puerta. Se asomaron solo por curiosidad y lograron ver dos sombras en la oscuridad de la casa.

Kate empezó a temblar un poco pero luego se calmó al ver solo a sus padres que habían llegado tomados de la mano y aparentemente contentos.

La pequeña corrió y saltó con alegría a los brazos de su padre que por el peso de la niña y la fuerza del abrazo casi pierde el equilibrio.

Elliot solo se quedó mirando fijamente la escena no sabría decir si con resentimiento o anhelo, nadie lograba entender al chico, excepto tal vez una persona.

-Elliot...tu padre dice que quiere ir a jugar contigo basquetbol el fin de semana ¿Que dices?-mencionó su madre con dulzura al notar la expresión del pequeño.

El rubio infló sus mejillas y un leve sonrojo apareció en ellas, desvió su mirada y titubeó un poco.

-M-Me gustaría...-respondió nervioso.

La mujer rubia sonrió y miró a su esposo el cual aún sostenía en brazos a la pequeña.

-M-Maka...nunca dije nada de eso...-musitó Soul en el oído de su esposa tan pronto como bajó a la pequeña Kate al suelo.

-No querrás que te recuerde los viejos tiempos, ¿Cierto Soul?-dijo Maka dirigiendo su mirada al librero de la sala.

-Eh...no...gracias...-dijo el ojirubí con temor al recordar lo mucho que apreciaba su cráneo.

-Entonces, irás a jugar con tu hijo ¿No?-sentenció Maka.

-C-Claro, p-pero no era necesaria la amenaza...-un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Soul al recordar muchas cosas.-Sigues siendo tan bruta como siempre...-

-¿¡Huh!-exclamó con enfado la mujer-¡Tu eres igual que siempre, idiota! ¡Que te den, Soul, que te den!-Maka golpeó al ojirubí en la cabeza causando varios gemidos de dolor de su parte.

Los pequeños se vieron entre sí luego de ver aquella peculiar escena y se sonrieron.

Ellos tenían en cuenta de ahora en adelante que por más problemas y peleas tengan sus padres nunca se separarían porque siempre tendrán los mismos sentimientos mutuos y por difícil que sea de creer ambos se apoyaban, definitivamente ellos nunca cambiarán.

* * *

><p><strong>jojojo bueno, y asi termina :) espero les haya gustado :DD dejenme reviews como regalo de año nuevo? xD bueno como regalo :) ah, disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografia o palabra perdida xD<strong>

**OH, tmb debo decir que probablemente sea el ultimo fic del año xD asi que, espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad :) y les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a todas *-* **

**Y nuevamente felicitaciones Maru-senpai x33 Te quieroo mucho :DD soy tu fans(?) xD **

**UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO A TODAS :DDD **

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
